Same, New Story
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: The lives of the remaining Crystal Gems is forever altered when Rose Quartz exchanges her life for that of her son, leaving them with the task of raising her newborn child all by themselves. Good luck Crystal Gems!


**Same, New Story**

 **Rating: K (Hey look, my first K story)**

 **Warnings: None. This is a purely innocent** **story (surprisingly).**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe, the characters, blah blah blah does NOT belong to me. I lack the creativity to come up with such a well know cartoon in a short amount of time.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Garnet supposed that today should be a rainy day. The world- no, the universe- should be mourning over the loss of Rose Quartz. She was an overall wonderful gem, _was_ because by now her physical form would cease to exist. It wasn't that the world took her by force. No, she choose to die; choose to because she saw the beauty of her decision. She saw the beauty in everything the universe had to offer. Everybody knew this, and so everybody accepted her decision. Garnet was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a large bang.

"Garnet! I'm back!"

Garnet looked back and saw Amethyst waltzing in the room. Garnet said nothing; how could she when she expected this for nine months.

Pearl walked into the room next "We're back," she corrected Amethyst. She turned her attention to Garnet, who was simply watching. "Garnet, look! Isn't he adorable?" Pearl cooed. In Pearl's arms was a rather thick pale pink bundle, one that she held with absolute care as if any sudden movement would shatter the bundle beyond repair.

Garnet peaked into the bundle. Inside was a chubby baby, one with black hair and black eyes, wiggling around trying to escape the multi-layered blanket. "Oh he's adorable," she admitted, unwrapping the baby and lifting him up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Pearl cried, "What if he gets cold?"

"The poor baby was probably suffocating in that blanket. You do know that at least eight wrappings of blanket was around him, right?"

Pearl looked confused, "I thought babies always had to be covered with a blanket?"

"I'm pretty sure that babies could survive well enough without one."

Pearl and Garnet looked at the baby, as if willing for it to tell them what he wants. Amethyst ran around Pearl and Garnet, yelling, "Let me hold him! Let me hold him!"

Finally Pearl spoke, "I think it would be best if we wrapped him in a small thin blanket, that way he's not too hot or too cold."

Garnet handed the baby to Pearl and went to get a much thinner blanket, though why they had blankets Garnet wasn't sure. She supposed that Rose or Pearl had gotten them in preparation for the new addition to their family. She handed the thin blanket, an orange one, to Pearl who then very carefully wrapped the baby around it.

"Amethyst, could you please be quiet? I'm going to try to put him to sleep!" Pearl yelled at Amethyst, who was still tried to hold the baby.

"Just let me carry him once! It's not fair that you and Garnet were the only ones that got to hold him since he was born!" Amethyst protested.

"Fine! Just be very, very careful with him. Newborns are extremely fragile."

"Alright! Don't worry I'll be very careful."

Pearl handed Amethyst the baby, keeping a close eye in Amethyst in case she did anything wrong. Surprisingly, Amethyst was very careful in holding the baby, gently rocking him as she hummed a cheerful tune. Pearl and Garnet were surprised, as they had never seen Amethyst be so gentle. The baby reached a hand toward her face, making gurgling and cooing noises as she continued to hum.

"Take him to the crib in Rose's room and put him to sleep, okay?" Pearl whispered to Amethyst.

Grinning, Amethyst nodded and careful left the room, still humming her cheerful tune.

"Do you think we could actually take care of the baby?" Garnet asked, doubtful. "We know nothing about human babies."

"You forgot that he is a half gem- Rose's son at that. He'll be a tough one, and we'll learn as we go along."

"I just hope we don't mess up," Garnet admitted.

"We won't. At least hopefully not bad enough to be noticeable."

"What is his name?"Garnet asked. "You never told me."

"Oh, sorry about that. His name is Steven. Steven Universe."

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter is short chapter because I have no idea how to make this longer. I hope you liked this chapter and don't mind the OCC-ness (which I'm pretty sure every charater will be) because I only seen the first 2 episodes and a few clips. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much, and hope to see you in the next chapters which will be much more fluffy. Please leave a review as I will use them as an indication to keep going. I'm completely serious, no reviews, no new chapters (I know it's not very fair as no much is happening but I still want to know if I'm doing a good job).**


End file.
